Sorpresa
by karin vongola
Summary: Jamas le habían sorprendido tanto, jamás, hasta ese instante. NaruHina


Naruto es de Kishi...

**.*.*.*Sorpresa*.*.*.**

* * *

><p>Comenzó a sudar frío cuando su padre le dijo que demandaba conocer al <em>pobre iluso<em> que se atrevía a salir con su hija. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Naruto pero no tenia buena pinta nada de aquello.

Su padre jamás se había interesado en ella, en su bienestar y mucho menos si le gustaba un chico u otro. Su prioridad siempre había sido fastidiarle hasta el hartazgo y vociferarle a la cara una y otra vez que era una hija indigna y que Hanabi sería la sucesora del clan. Como si eso le interesase de todas formas. Jamás tuvo planeado tomar las riendas del clan Hyugga. Se conformaba con vivir su vida a su ritmo.

Pero, un día Hiashi dejo de ignorarle durante sus cortos encuentros rutinarios. Y la verdad, prefería su antigua aptitud, porque su padre vigilaba cada movimiento suyo con miradas inquisitivas que le hacían ponerse más nerviosa de lo acostumbrado. Pocas veces se dirigían la palabra, si acaso para desearse un buen día o buen provecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto con escepticismo al estar parado en las afueras de la mansión Hyugga. Hinata estaba frente a él, justo en el portal.

Hiashi Hyugga quería conocerle. No es que no se hubiesen visto antes, recordaba haberle visto por casualidad sin dirigirse un saludo.

-Entonces era _él_- pronuncio Hiashi desdeñosamente mirando al rubio de arriba abajo como si observase un montón de basura.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Le molestaba que su padre le dirigiese esa mirada a los demás, ella incluida. Además, ¿Cómo podría no saber que era su novio? Es decir, aquella era la comidilla de la aldea, no había aldeano o ninja que no supiese que Hinata Hyugga y Naruto Uzumaki eran pareja. ¿Acaso ese mañoso viejo-mequetrefe estaba jugando con ellos?

-Sí. Era yo- Dijo Naruto con un deje de burla, intentando adivinar de qué demonios se trataba todo ese circo

-Padre, Naruto y yo….

-Dime que intenciones tienes con ella- expreso el Hyugga con voz sombría, interrumpiendo la pregunta de su hija radicalmente

-Estar con ella, casarme, tener hijos…- dijo el rubio con aire pensativo sacando de las mejillas de la Hyugga un sonrojo bastante notorio

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el Hyugga furibundo

Quería escuchar intenciones. Las había soltado sin anestesia y directo al grano ¿Qué demonios?

-Na…Naruto-kun- pronuncio la chica tímidamente

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, esto es entre mi suegro y yo

-¿Suegro?- pronunció el Hyugga con los ojos desorbitados

-Aprovechando que estoy aquí, frente a usted y Hinata también está presente, debo pedirle generosamente la mano de mi novia en matrimonio- dijo el chico tomando la temblorosa mano de Hinata- sin embargo- prosiguió al notar la retadora mirada del patriarca Hyugga- me la llevare de su lado tanto si le gusta cómo sino.

Le valía muy poco o nada lo que pensase, sino quería que Hinata formase su vida con él, no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo habían estado bien sin la aprobación del Hyugga y lo seguirían estando.

Hinata había estado nerviosa durante todo el rato. No obstante, esos sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente entre otros tantos, sorpresa, expectación, miedo y una profunda alegría que le embargaba en aquellos justos instantes, felicidad tan arraigada que le hizo derrumbar las barreras de la timidez, lo suficiente como para aferrarse al cuello de Naruto y darle un beso en los labios bastante largo y apasionado, causando que su padre abriese los ojos con sorpresa y quedase estático, sin habla y aparentemente con la mente en blanco.

-Padre- pronuncio la chica algo nerviosa, pero aun cargada de esa energía que recorría su cuerpo entero, alzo la mano derecha, finamente adornada con lo que parecía ser un anillo de compromiso, bajándola luego- vas a ser abuelo- soltó sin titubeos, tomando luego la mano del rubio para sacarlo de allí rápidamente.

-Mierda- Pronuncio el Hyugga con mirada ausente y agarrándose el pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón.

Joder, esa niña podría causarle un infarto fulminante cualquier día de estos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
